


Pandora's Box: Not A Love Story

by Taylorleesparks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Best Song Ever, Character Death, Cheating, Dancers, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Hospital, Mental Illness, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Stripper Verse, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, band au, cheating liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorleesparks/pseuds/Taylorleesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interviewer:  "So London is it?"<br/>I nodded and she continued. " How did you two meet? Where did it all start, tell us how your story began."</p>
<p>I sighed before letting a smile creep onto my face. " Well our story started in 2010, i was 16 and working at 'Pandora's Box' "<br/>....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Interviewer: "So London is it?"  
I nodded and she continued. " How did you two meet? Where did it all start, tell us how your story began."

I sighed before letting a smile creep onto my face. " Well our story started in 2010, i was 16 and working at 'Pandora's Box'  
***********

 

"What's up London?"

I smiled and waved at the security gard Dyme in his navy blue and black uniform and black pants, as i walked through the door of ' Pandora's Box ' the strip club i woked at . Ignoring the " Please fuck me " looks most of the male and a few female customers were giving me i started to make my way towards the back room to get changed for my set.  
Shantell, a bartender thats been here for as long as i have walked up to me smiling.

" Gurl, them boots are killing me". she shouted.

I looked down at my studed heeled knee high boots " Yeah, you know about my love for shoes."

" must've cost you a weeks worth of dances."

" Who said i paid for them?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Hurts to be you" she laughed.

" And you know it! So hows it looking tonight?"

" There are a couple of big spenders in the front row, been waisting money on Lexis all night."

" Thats only cause they haven't seen me yet."

" That's what i told them."

" Hey shan can you bring my usual to the back? Im gonna need it to night"

" sure one rum and redbull coming up."

Stepping into the dressing room i stripped off my clothes until i was left standing in my matching black lace bra and panties. Before slipping into my costume for my first set that consisted of a white and red plaid mini school girl skirt, A white crop top that stopped just under my boobs exposing my mid-section, and a pair of white knee high socks with bows on the back. Once i was dressed i slipped on my 6inch silver pumps, put my red mid- back length hair into pig tails, applied some glittering eye-shadow and clear lip gloss.

I re-centered my belly ring and made my way to the side of the stage waiting for the sage who is the Dj to do my intro and play my music.

The girl on stage Lexis turned to make her way of the stage. As my music started to play and sage start my intro

" This next one is the Star of the house the shining light of Pandora's box give it up for the beautiful Georgia Rose!!!" He screamed into the mic.

As soon as my name left his mouth i grabbed my chair and strutted onto the stage and didn't stop until i was in the center of it, right infront of the pole.

' I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes Wanna show you how much I value what you say, Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart, Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me, I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be'  
I put my leg up on the chair an ran my hands up from ankle to mid thigh. Arching my back in a sensual way droping my leg from the chair and spinning so that my back was to the crowd slowly i bend over so my hands are on the seat of the chair, i shake my ass a bit before spreading my legs and doing a complete split.

The cheering from the crowd edging me on.

I lean back so my back touches the stage and i bring my legs straight up into the air i lift my body up on my arms spreading my legs back out into what is called the spread eagle.

Again the crowd erupts into cheers.

I get back to my feet and continue my dance again i put my back to the clapping men and pull off my top.

I twist my bod back around tossing my shirt and doing a stomach roll along with a body roll before copying part of beyonces dance on the chair.

The screams from the crowd invade my brain and cloud my senses, taking over my body helping it move with the sound of beyonces sensuous voice.

Making my way to the pole i wrap my right leg around me swinging my body around it falling low than lifting my body back up.

The climax of the song was coming and i heard sages voice over the music.

"I need one lucky SOB to join miss Georgia on stage"

Loud screams emitted from the group of sweaty men with nothing better to do with their lives.

And thats when i saw him slightly curly hair with natural blond highlights pouted lips that any girl would want to kiss all day and night. But what struck me as the most beautiful thing about him were his eyes they were slightly almond shaped and a deep chocolately brown. But they somehow shined with a bright innocence that made him seem so ..... breakable for lack of a better word.

He smiled up at me and i winked back before pointing him out to.sage, no sooner than after i pointed Dyme was bring him up.on stage.

He sat in the chair as i danced around him as the climax came up, coming Of my skirt before coming to stand infornt of him as the beat droped.

' Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me 'Cause you are all I need No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines Boy look into my eyes When I'm grinding on you,'

I lowered myself onto his lap so that i was straddling him backwards while arching my back and rolling my hips

' this is beyond sex Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real Then you know how I feel Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe Swirling on you, babe, In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future And the pictures of the past, And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh'

I spund around so that my legs were on either side of hips and again i arched my back grinding down on him before bending backwards letting my hands touch the floor.

' Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body Boy I like it when you watch me, ah Tonight it's going down I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe, I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe I'm wanna put my body on your body Promise not to tell nobody 'Cause it's about to go down, oh!!'

Just like before i lifted my legs straight up into the air than spread them out doing the spread eagle. Before bringing them down over my head until i was doing the 'bridge' than laying flat.

'  
I crawled back over to " Brown eyes " and got to my feet popping my body and diping low as the song ended.

 

I heard sages voice again this time doing my outtro.  
" Let's hear it for miss Georgia Rose , come on yall show her some love!!!"" He yelled.  
I started to take my bows as 1's, 10's, 20's 50's, and even 100's littered the stage at my feet Dyme appeared yet again to collect it all for me.

Making my way back stage i took one last look at the crowd meet his gaze. He smiled at me and i winked at him before disappearing backstage.

Flashback over:

Interviewer: "Wow that was a interesting story"

Me: "Yeah i guess"

Interviewer: " S'not the way normal people meet"

Me: " That's True but Him and I have never been normal"

Interviewer: " Oh how right you are, we will be back after this with more from Miss London Ford A.K.A Georgia Rose"

The red light over the camera went off letting me know that we were no longer recording.

The fake blonde smiled at me and i smiled back.

I guess your wondering why i doing a interview. Sitting here with this fake bleach blond bimbo. Maybe i should tell you the story of us from the beginning Yeah!?


	2. I'm In Love With A Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Meet For The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Can Find Me On Wattpad @Taylorleesparks  
> Twitter  
> @taylorleesparks  
> Tumblr  
> @Sparksworld

She can pop it, she can lock it Teddy Pendergrass down 'bout ta See this sexy girl In my bed She don't know what she is doing To my head 'Cause I'm n luv wit a stripper ~T-pain nd mike Jones luv with a stripper. 

Liam: August 29 2010

" c'mon Li get dressed its your birthday and we have a surprise for you" Shouted Louis.

" Yeah, were taking you out some where special ... its your first birthday with us as a band" added Niall.

" Really Guys its just my 17th and Dani and i already celebrated earlier, we should be rehearsing"  I counterd.

" Liam all we do is rehearse, its part of the show remember now get up and get dressed" said Zayn.

" Fine as long as its not something that will get us in trouble" 

" why are you looking at me?" Lou asked with  fake shock.

" Do you really have to ask!?" Joked Harry.

" Yeah, i guess your right but it won't get us into trouble."

" Ok guys out so i can get dressed." 

They pile out of my room and i climb outta bed walking to my dresser to find something toware.

After a few minutes i decide on a navy blue and white plaid shirt a pair of dark blue jeans and while Chucks.

I dress and exit to meet the lads in the living room.

" Ready, so lets go and get this shit over with"

" Liam, its really gonna be fun!! I promise you'll have a bloody good time"

" Well off we go than" Cheered Niall.

We piled out of the front door and into an awaiting cab.

*

*

The Ride lasted about 15minutes and was mostly quite except for Louis and Harrys banter.

The cab came to a stop infront of a club like building with pink, purple and light blue neon lights there was a flashing sign with a girl on it.

" You Fucknuts bought me to a strip club?"

" No, No ,no not a strip club ... Pandoras Box" smirked Louis.

" Your opening Pandoras Box by dragging me here!! I have a girlfriend you Dick head!!"

" Relax boy genius your just here to look not touch, now lets go"

Lou jumped out the cab with us in tow. He paid and the cab drove off.

" How do you plan on getting us in incase you haven't noticed none of us is 18 aside from you?"

" Leave that to Harry "

I turned to Harry and asked. " Well!?" 

" I know a girl named shantel that works here she's at the door waiting for us" he explained looking up from his phone.

*

*

Just like Harry said there was a girl at the door she told the bouncer we We're with her an she led us to the second row closes to the stage that a girl with cropped blonde hair was swinging around a pole on.

" Just sit back and relax boys the best is up next! Trust me you'll love her she the star here at Pandora's" she smiled before leaving.

Just as she left the blonde that was on stage began walking off and the Dj started to speak.

" This next one is the Star of the house the shining light of Pandora's box give it up for the beautiful Georgia Rose!!!" He screamed into the mic.

The crowd went wild with cheers as a young girl with long bright red hair in pig tails walked out dragging a studded chair.

She was beautiful the most beautiful girl i'd ever seen her bright red hair complimented her honey skintone perfectly, but what struck me as the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. Her big bright green eyes rimmed in black eye liner and surrounded by glittery eye shadow, Had me completely transfixed. Slowly i let my eyes rake over every inch of her body that wasn't covered by her skimpy outfit. From her diamond belly ring to the butterfly tattoo that sat above her navel. Damn was she perfect ... god broke the mode when he created such a lovely girl.

I was so caught up in administration that i hadn't noticed the bright lights shining on me or everyone looking in my direction until Harry poked me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

" you got picked to go up on stage"

Before i could response a tall buff guy in a uniform came and led me to the stage.

" Look but do not touch the dancer got it?"

I nodded my understanding before taking my seat in the studed chair she brought on stage with her.

She stripped out of her skirt and started to wined her body around. Wow she was even more beautiful up close and so were her eyes because now i could see the tiny specks of red, gold,blue and gery in them, the rest of her body was perfect also but her eyes stood out the most they held so much emotion and passion like she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but here doing what she was doing right now at this momment, They reflected so much.

She dipped her body so that she was sitting on my lap slowly she started grinding her body with mine.

And just like anyother hormonal 17 year old my dick started to respond to her actions. I tried to think of anything else to keep myself from getting hard but my brain just kept coming back to the image of her grinding her ass back into my dick and pretty soon i was fully hard. A blush creeped up my cheeks as she winked at me with a knowing smile.

Before i knew it the song was over and the buff guy had returned to take me back to my seat. I thanked god because it was becoming increasingly hard to keep my hands to myself.

I watched her take her bows before heading off backstage but not before sending another wink my way.

" I think im in love "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ive never know what to  
> write for these things but there you have it chapter one... feed back would be nice. Also im gonna play song pop so first person to guess the song get a dedication in the next chapter:
> 
> Song: "i was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car he's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart, i look around trun the radio down he says baby is something wrong i say nothing i was just thinking how we don't have a song"  
> good luck! may the odds be ever in your favor
> 
> p.s i know the beyonce song ' dance for you ' wasnt out til 2011but thats why  THIS . IS.  FICTION!!!


	3. Enchanting To Meet You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Meets Georgia outside Of Pandora's box

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you'  
~ Taylor swift enchanted. 

Liam 2010: 2weeks later

It's been 2weeks since we visited pandora's Box, in for the last 2 weeks shes all ive thought about. Those tantalizing green eyes hunt every dream,nightmare,daydream, and fantasy. I just can't get the red headed girl with the wonderful bright green eyes outta my head.

Some times i find my self zoned out thinking of her ..the sway of her hips when she danced or the way it felt to have her straddling my hips rolling her hips into mind which causes my pants to become tighter.

I have these thought all time even in rehearsal! Its extremely embarrassing to have to explain to Simon why i have a boner while singing.

Today though im on my way back from a Starbucks run when i stop dead in my tracks my gaze falls on a head of red hair sitting a little ways ahead on a bench.

" It couldn't be her right?" I think out loud.

But than she looks up and i see her unmistakable green eyes. And before i can stop myself im walking up to her.

" Georgia?"

She looks up, turning her head slightly to the side taking my appearance in " Have we met?" She asks in the sweetest voice ive ever heard.

I nod my head in response also taking in her appearance, her red hair was up in a bun she wore black tights a white v-neck shirt white Chucks adorned her tiny feet,a black dance bag sat next to her.

" Funny cause i don't remember you" she spoke breaking me from my trance.

" we met about 2 weeks back at pandora's box"

" Oh so your one of those creeps, pity you seemed sorta nice"

" Wha-"

" Listen part of my job is to create the fantasy, so im sorry but i care nothing about the connection you think you felt or how pretty you think i am. I was just doing my fucking job man ... now run along before you make me angry."

My eyes widened in shock i did not expect such horrid words to come from such a pretty mouth.

" for your information im not a creep! i just wanted to say thank you maybe have a chat get to know you be friends ... besides i have a girl friend Dani"

" Is that right ...?"

" Liam"

" well Liam why should i trust you, what makes you unlike the rest of the creeps trying to be my friend?"

" Because,  i've already told you that i wasn't besides would a creep really be this nice?"

" i suspose your right ... well come on than" she said standing.

" W-where are we going"

" Too get to know eachother" she responded while taking a coffee from the tray i was holding. " I don't have to be to dance pratice for an hour and a half so i have some time to kill"

i started to follow her " well than what were you doing on the bus stop?"

" was gonna go earliy, warm up ya know?"

" yeah, so dancing is your thing?"

" Yup, how bout you Mr ...?"

" Payne"

" well Mr. Payne what's your thing?"

" Singing "

" Singing? You any good?"

" Good enough for X-Factor."

" X-Factor?"

" It's a singing competion that me and my mates are competing on"

" Oh, well than i guess i'll have to tune in "

" So tell me bout yourself"

" Well my names Georgia Rose, my Daddy's a dentist my mum's a Doctor and i'm dancer."

**************************

And thats how it started, our stupid love affair that will eventually lead to the death of me.

I think thats the worst part of falling for someone who isn't ' Good ' for you ... ya'know the part where you lose yourself. Its like the old you dies and is replaced by this person you don't even know and after its over you can't even go back to the person you were because its gone.

The interviewer came back into the room and sat down infornt of me, the red light flashed on the camera letting me know that we were recording again.

" And were back live with infamous Georgia Rose A.K.A London Ford." She spoke with fake excitment.

" So Gerogia it was said that at first you two started off as goodfriends is this true?"

I Smiled " Yea it's completely true we started off innocent just.to people that hung out together ya'know"

" So what changed this innocent friendship into a secret relationship?"

" Well, it kinda just happend really, one night in my appartment ..."

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next song:  
> "if im louder .. would you see me? would you lay down in my arms and rescuse me? cause we are the same you saved me ... but when you leave its gone again"  
> well there it is may the odds ever be in your favor!!  
> Xx Taylor.


	4. As We Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Bit Of A Time Jump  
> Oh And Smut Happens ...

" It's morning and we slept the night away ... it happend now we can't turn back the hands of time oh nono, yes we stolen this momment we forgot to face one simple fact we both belong to someone else as we slept the night away as we lay" kelly price as we lay.'

Liam's pov: october 1,2010:

"Leeyumm honey calm down, you guys did great people love you!! besides i have eveybody at pandora's voting for you" Georgia's sweet voice calmly spoke.

" You think so?" i asked.

"Hun i know so, so just relax ok?"

" ok."

" Li, you don't look relaxed."

" How can i relax? we could get voted off tomarrow tonight"

" You really need to just stop .. hey Li do you trust me?"

" With my life "

" good wait right here "

She got up and walked towards her room throwing a wink over her shoulder.

she came back in 2mins " Now you really do trust me right?" she was holding her hands behind her back.

" didn't we already go over this?"

" We've known eachother for about two months or so."

" What are you on about?"

" I want to help relax you, and before you say no just try it first ok?"

" Georgia what ar-"

" Just say Ok Liam."

" Ok "

" Good " she smiled before opening the box and pulling out what looked like four pices of clear tape.

she sat up on her knees infront of me passing me 2 of the clear squares.

" Place them under you tounge one at a time "

i wanted to ask her what it was and tell her that i didn't want to do it but i really wanted to impress her.

so i simplely nodded and placed the first strip under my tounge swolled than did the next all the while watching her do the same.

" How you feeling Li?"

" good" i nodded.

i started to feel kind of hot,a huge smile plaster on my face.

" what did we just take? it feels amazing"

" Extacy and thats not even the best part"

she leaned up pushing her lips to mine and the firey feeling only intensefied. spreading from my lips to my stomach to my finger tips and toes and lastly my Dick.

It stood at attention for no reason except the fact that i was kissing the girl id been dreaming of since the strip club.

Her lips moved from mine to my neck where she started to suck a hickey.

Dani kept playing in my mind but at the momment i couldnt give two shits about her. i did nothing to stop her when she smacked our lips together once more or when she pryed my mouth open with her tounge licking into it causing me to moan.

And i still didn't stop her when she reached up and grabbed my waist pulling me down on top of her nope i  willingly let her flip us around so that she was on top straddling me.

we were moving as if some one hit the fastforward button and in a flash we were naked pressed up against eachother on her living room floor.

Slowly she sank down onto my length. I hissed at the sudden warmth and tightness bucking my hips up. she quickly held them down.

" Calm down babe just let it happen"

She started to move with me pressed inside of her warm heat. I slammed my eyes shut as she started to rock back and fourth on top of me, loud moans filling the silence.

she twisted her hips in a circle going up before grinding back.down

" ummm shit girl i- ummm" i was at a lost for words the feeling of her tight wet walls was just to much for me."

" God boy you feel soo good so fucking good so so soo fucking good umm" she hissed.

i couldn't exactly determine how long this was going on for but i did know that i wasn't going to last much longer. 

" ohh babe im gonna -" 

" ahh i know, me too just let it go baby"

He walls tighten around me.and.pretty soon she was cuming.on my dick. i took a.chance and.opened my eyes to get a peek of her.

she had her eyes clenched tightly closed her jaw was slack her head was thrown back hair flowing behind her. Hands pressed down onto my chest.

The sight of her had me cuming hard and deep inside her tight wet walls.

she collasped laying her sweat slicked body ontop of mine.

" That was Fucking Amazing."

" I told you to trust me "

" And i told you that i did "

" Im glad "

" Me too "

" What about Dani?"

" What about her?"

" You just cheated on her."

" What she don't know won't hurt her"

" What if i wanted to keep doing this?"

" Than we'd keep fucking like this"

" Mr. Payne you have a dirty mouth "

" Good "

she sat up on her elbows and smacked her lips to mine moving them slowly before licking at my bottom lip using her tounge to push my lips apart before exploring my mouth.

she pulled back with a moan standing up and walking towards the bed room. " You coming?" she asked over her shouler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Know How Many People are Reading This But I Hope Your Enjoying It.


	5. Cried My First Tears Of Joy Lastnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam And London Meet For The First Time  
> ... Things Get Confusing

" cried my first tears of joy last night, heaven shinned a light all my dreams came true my first night with you" maya my first night with you.'

Londons Pov:

I snuggled down into my pillow trying to find some warmth i decided to roll over on my back but something was stoping me.

i peeled my eyes open to check it out only to be met by a boy's.sleeping face he looked young maybe around 16 or 17 my age.

" What the fuck!?!" i screamed flinging myself from the bed out of his arms and on to the floor.

He shot up in alarm " Why the hell are you screaming?"

" Who the hell are you an why the fuck are you in my bed!?! better yet why are you in my flat?"

he glanced at the clock " babe its way to earliy for this, get up and lets go back to sleep."

" Babe? listen dude you got about 2 seconds to explain why your here or im calling the cops."

" Stop pretending that you don't know me ... im not in the mood for anymore role playing"

" Im not pertending" i scream "ive never seen you before in my life you creep!!"

By the look on his face he seemed to believe me.

" Babe it's me Liam ... did you hit your head when you fell?" he asked in concern coming to the edge of the bed.

" No shit sharlock of course i hit my head but that wouldn't change fact that I've never seen you before today"

" Georgia, are you telling me that you don't remember me? ... what the hell was in that shit we took last night i know you said it was exta-"

" Wait did you just call me Georgia? she was here? "

" Yes .. thats your name right? and what do you mean by was she here?"

" Yes and no ... My names London. wait she didn't tell you about us?"

" Tell me what about y'all? this doesn't make since"

" I'll explain in a second, did she leave anything for me maybe a tape or message?"

" Umm not that i know of, she did take her laptop into the bathroom for a while maybe she left it on there."

" Thanks." i stood and picked up my laptop from the nightstand.

Liams pov:

" If Georgia was leaving why didn't she tell me, an why did she leave you in her place?" I asked.

" Its not something that we can controll ... when we switch it kinda just happends things trigger it umm for me it's sleep for her it's music."

" So you guys are twins right cause you look exactly alike. "

" I can believe she hasn't told you about us ... how long have you known her?"

" umm about 2 months give or take."

" She's an ass! i can't believe I've been out of it for two months!" she hissed. plooping down onto the bed next to me with the computer a video of georgia on the screen. " This should explain it all." she pressed play.

" If your watching this than London must've shown up lastnight,Which means i have some explaining todo"

" I'll say!" she Hissed.

"I'll start London since i know she more than likely pissed. The guy sitting next to you is Liam Payne don't worry he's pretty much harmless! were not really dating per-say but lastnight we had sex. Now London before you ask, we enjoyed it very much! we met Liam at pandoras one night. besides Liam everything else is the same in our life."

" well thats good to know, your up buddy." London handed me the laptop and walked off towards the bathroom.

Turning my attention back to the screen.

" Now Liam i have something to tell you its important so just hear me out. London and I aren't twins even thought we look alike ... we're not twins we're the same person! London has split personaliy disorder some days she London Ford and Other days she Georgia Rose ... I don't know your taking this but please don't be mad im sorry for not telling you"

i stared at the screen in disbelife. " This has to be some type of joke."

" This isn't a joke im not lying you can ask London her.self and if you don't believe her there are papers in the nightstand. Also London will have no memory of you so im sorry if she hurts you! last if you want to talk to me turn on some music"

" What is this some 50 First Dates shit!?!, so your telling me that you have split personalitys?" i yelled to London in the bathroom.

"Yup, pretty much it was developed as a child and ive been living with georgia every since" she yelled back.

" So this is real?"

" Yup, we leave eachother videos so we know whats been going on while we were out"

" What the fuck have i gotten myself into"

" A mess of shit bro"

i sighed i really needed to talk to Georgia " she said something about music?"

" Yeah musics her trigger but whats the rush? I just got here"

" I just wanted to talk to her about lastnight"

***************************  
Present:

" Well that must've been pleasent, was that his first time meeting London?"

" Yeah .. it was his first time but not the last, Me and Li had some fun times after the first meeting."

" Yeah? do tell."

" Well i drove him back to the X-Factor house so he wouldn't be late and get in trouble but things got a lil crazy. It was also the first time i'd met Danni"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm On twitter @Taylorleesparks  
> Wattpad @taylorleesparks  
> Tumblr Sparkswrld Tumblr


	6. My Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London Meets Danielle

" I Like being in the same room with you and your girlfriend the fact that she don't know it really turns me on" Xscape my little secret.'

Londons pov: Oct 2, 2010.

" Listen i know this may seem like a bunch of bull shit, but i swear its not a lie. " I spoke handing him some papers.

He looked over them slowly before making eye contact with me.

" I believe you ... " he said slowly.

" Good so wanna get to know eachother a Lil? "

" Why not?"

" How long do you have?"

" umm about an hour"

i Smiled and climbed up next to him on the bed.

" Hello Im London Ford an you are? ..."

" Liam Payne "

" Well Mr. Payne its nice to meet you i heard alot about you."

" Good things i hope" He Smiled.

" Nothing but."

For the next hour he and i got to know each other. I told him all about my parents and my younger sister Parris. I even told him about Madam Harpers.

" So How did you end up at pandora's if your only 16?" he asked.

" 1st off I'll be seventeen december 13 .. 2nd its easy really its not like they ask for ID I just walked in and told them that i needed the money and was a good dancer and could bring in alot of money."

" Just like dat huh?"

" yup just like that the owner took one look at me, said i would bring in major cash cause of my exotic looks and hired me .. all this before he even saw me dance."

" What else do you do at the club?"

my eyes widen i hadn't expected him to ask that ...

***

Liams pov:

" What else do you do at the club?" i asked.

her eyes widen and she looked at a lost for words I didn't mean to pry. i was just about to tell her that she didn't have to tell me when she spoke.

" I do some other stuff but its not important." she said softly.

so i guessed it was somthing she didn't want to talk about so i left it.

" I really should get going."

" Yeah i could give you a lift since i have dance pratice an all"

" sure it won't be any trouble?"

" No not at all im sure i have an extra helment"

" Ok well thank- did you say Helment?"

*

*

*

" Theres no way in hell im riding on that!" i protested.

" Stop being a baby and get on or we'll both be late!" She hissed.

" Wow your a meanie!"

" A meanie? you think im the mean one? Georgia must really like you"

" Whats that mean?"

" Georgia isn't always a nice person .. actually im the nice one"

" be that as it may im still not get on that thing!"

" its not a thing its a motorcycle so either get on it or walk back to the X-Factor house?"

" Fine "

i pulled the helment down on my.head an climbed on the back of the red and black bike.

" Trust me brown eyes you'll be fine"

" I damn well better be "

we rode throught the streets and i took in all the sights that i'd never paid attention to before. I was in awe the city was so beautiful with its bright morning sun that mixed with the light chill of early october it was truely amazing a wonderful sight to see.

My sight seeing was cut short when i saw the familer outline of the X-Factor house coming up in the distance.

once we were infront on the house she pulled over pulling down the kickstand and leaning the bike to the side allowing me to get off.

" See Ya later London Tell Georgia the same yeah?" i said hoping off the back of the bike.

" Will Do .. And relax brown eyes everything will go fine, im sure you'll get through to the round."

" Funny thats what Georgia said."

" than you most certainly have nothing to worry about." She said with a slight smirk.

" And why is that?"

" Cause when Georgia says something it happens." 

An with that she was gone, i was left watching her back as she drove down the street.

I waited until she was out of sight.

just as i stepped into the door i was greeted by the face of my extreamly upset Girlfriend.

" Where the hell have you been?" she yelled.

" Hello to you too babe" i smiled.

" Hello, honey now where the hell have you been?"

" I was hanging with a friend, got caught up playing video games and crashed there." lied.

Lying to Dani was the last thing i wanted todo but i couldn't exactly tell her the truth now could I?

I love Dani with all my heart! theres no doubt in my mine that she's the one for me. i couldn't lose her ... But staying away from Georgia/London wasn't an option either being with her gave me a rush that i just can explain. Like im see life for the first time. Thats not something i could just let go of.

with any luck maybe i wouldn't have to let go of either of them.

*

*

*

Londons Pov:

Walking through the doors of LSOPA ( London's School Of Performing Arts). and making my way to Dance studio A, I sat my bag down stripping from my jacket an boots changing into my dance shoes. I Took my place by the mirror with the rest of the girls. and began doing my warm ups.

" Girls i need a line over by the bar please. I have wonderful and important news." clapped Mrs. Ruffin.

Rosemary Ruffin is my dance instructor. A tall well built woman with maple skin. she was like a mother to me an i loved her dearly.

we all ran to line up next to the bar.

" So a good friend of mine is looking for a TALENTED. Dancer that learns fast to be a back up dancer on his show for a few weeks. one of his regulars is out an he needs a replacement." she spoked excitedly.

" He only wants the best so he enlisted my help." she added.

She walked over to Keyshia a thin bland looking girl with brown eyes an blond hair.

" Go stand by the Mirror please"

she nodded an to her place.

Next Mrs. Ruffin went to a girl named Karmin. A tall pale girl with honey hair and blue eyes.

" Go stand next to keyshia"

she also Nodded and took her place next to keyshia.

Mrs Ruffin walked down the line stopping at a few girls but shaking her head before making 

her way to me.

" Ah, the beautiful, graceful, and wonderful Georgia Rose " she winked.

I cringed at that name ... im London not Georgia but nobody knew about my split personilty except Liam. so i went with it.

Smiling she put her hand on my shoulders " Go stand with the others."

a Smile formed on my lips as i went to claim my spot.

Mrs. Ruffin turned to the rest of the girls. " You may all go home, the rest of class is dismissed."

The other 7 Girls filed out of class. leaving only us 3 an Mrs. Ruffin.

she looked at us with a wide smirk. " Congratz you girls are my best dancers and will be working as dancers on the X-Factor for the next 3 weeks."

the three of us started jumpping around and screaming in joy until an unfamilar man walked in.

" Girls, girls calm down this is Brian L. Friedman hes the creative director for the X- Factor" she explained.

we stopped, giving him our full attention.

" I just want to see a lil of what you girls got so im gonna play some music and do a quick combonation that i want you girls to copy"

Mrs. Ruffin Played a track ( pussycat dolls Don'tcha) . And Brian did a routine.

I studied his every move every sawy and pop of his hip. i even watched his foot work. seeing where i could add my own movements.

he finished with a combo. bowing he stood off to the side with a Smile " Ok one at a time ladies lets see what you've got."

Karmin went first copying just what Brian did only missing one step and a spin it wasn't to noticeable, as she gracefully did his routine. clapping sounded and she took a bow smiling.

Next went Keyshia she excuted the dance just as gracefully as Karmin but instead of missing one step she missed two an a clap but other than that she did amazingly wonderful for only seeing the routine once both of them did.

i was up next. i got into my position as the track restarted. Once the music started i could fill Georgia taking over my body felt light as i did the opening moves my vision becoming slighty blury. my eyes rolled up into my head for a short while than everything went black.

*

*

Georgia's pov:

I did all of his first steps but when the beat dropped i side stepped than doubed tapped than fell back into his routine adding my own things into it.

I don't know how but i could remember some of London's memories. But i shouldn't be surprised i was alway the one to remember it was her who always for got.

I contintued dacing for a few seconds before ending my going back to my starting postion.

Loud clapping filled the room. " Wow that was amazing, how was she able remember all the steps and even add some of her own?" He asked in excitement.

" I have to know your name."

" Thats Georgia ... Georgia Rose my Top student" beamed Mrs. Ruffin like a proud mother. " She's something isn't she?"

He nodded with a wide smile on his face. "Something indeed! you were all wonderful an you all have the job. But i must say you Miss Rose are a sight to watch."

"Lets get you girls down to the studio so you can learn the routines and fitted for your costumes, i hope your ready its gonna be a long 3 weeks" he smirked.

We followed him out of 'LSOPA' into a black ford truck with tened windows.

" You girls are gonna love it! You even get to meet the acts."

" Do we have to say there or can we go home?" Keyshia asked.

" The dancera are not required to say, you may leave."

Relief washed over me. I wondered how wierded out they would be. when i woke up London Ford instead of Georgia Rose?

I was shook out of my daze by my phone vibrating with a text. i looked down an saw it was from Liam.

" Babe i really like you and after lastnight i don't think i can go back to being just your friend. i meant what i said last night about Dani .... so what do you say .. want to be my lil secret?

Xx.

I Smiled and Typed my response.

**************************

( meanwhile back at the house)

Liams Pov:

" Payne spill already where were you?" asked Harry.

" I already told you Styles ... i was hanging with a friend."

" Was this friend by any chance 5'2, with bright red hair and green eyes?" asked Zayn.

" Maybe?" i smirked pretending to clean lint off my shirt.

" maybe huh? was this so called friend named Georgia Rose?" asked Louis.

" Theres a slight chance that it was?"

" Is there a slight chance that Dani knows?"

" Hell know!" I barked.

" Wanna keep it that way?" he smirked.

" Yup, i sure do " i said popping the P.

" Than spill cause we wanna know everthing or else."

" Blackmail really boys we've stooped this low?" i joked.

" Yup now talk! "

" Fine, heres what happend ..."

I tell them everything that happend lastnight and this morning leaving out the parts about taking EX and Georgia split personality.

" Wow Li who knew you had it in ya?" asked Niall.

" I did " Harry raised his hand. " I could see it in his eyes at the strip club."

" Not to mention he's been spending most of his free time with her." added Zayn.

" So when are you gonna tell Dani its over?"

" Im not! are you crazy? i love her"

" So your gonna end things with Georgia?"

" Not quite ..."

" What the hell Liam?"

" Dani's the one but theres something about Georgia that i need in my life so ... beside im only 17."

" If you say so but i think your opening Pandora's Box." Zayn said shaking his head.

" It can always be closed." 

suddenly my phone beeped with a text from Georgia and a wide smile made its way across my face.

" Li Honey i feel the same way .. so yeah lets do it "

xoxo your little secret!

" Guys Brian wants us to go meet some new dancers that we'll be working with." Cher said popping her head in the door.

we nodded and followed her out to the dance studio.

" I wonder if their hot?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

" You would be wondering that" chirpped Niall.

" I bet Ni's wondering if they brought food." Louis chimed.

" Hey theres nothing wrong with loving food!" he pouted.

" Your right lil budy, now c'mon so we can meet these maybe hot dancers" i said throwing my arm around him.

we reached the room stepping inside and walking towards.the crowd that was circling about 3 people.

we fought our way through the circle to get a look at the dancers and what i saw almost made my blood run cold.

" These are our new back up dancers for the next three weeks" Brian said. " we have Keyshia, Karmin and Georgia."

I Looked Up and Brown met Green. She Smiled at my so warm and sweet i could not breathe. Than gave a barley noticeable wave, before i could do or say anything my view of her was blocked by the back of my girlfriend.

" Shit ... shit .. shit this is not good!" i mumbled.

i wonder what there talking about. i decided to go see for myself instead of worrying to death.

Slowly i made my way over to them.

" Hey Im Dani, im a dancer also. My boyfriend should be around here somewhere ..."

just as she turned around i reached them.

" Oh here he is Georgia This is my boyfriend Liam ... Liam this is Georgia Rose." Dani smiled.

" Hello Liam nice to meet you." Georgia held out her hand for me to shake with a quick wink.

" Nice to meet you too, i hope you enjoy your time here."

" I got a feeling that i will" with that she let go of my hand and focused back on Dani.

" He's a keeper" she giggled.

" Yup," Dani smiled.

" Its so cute how you too work together."

" Oh well we really don't work together Liams a contestant him an his mates are in a band ... One direction."

" Oh well it was nice meeting you, but i have to go check in with Brian"

she Smile than walked away.

" Well she seemed nice." i said once she was gone.

" Maybe i didn't like the way she was looking at you." Dani huffed.

" Huh, i didn't notice"

" yeah, well i hope i never have to work with her."

" what why!?"

" She's pretty and she seems like a real BITCH!"

" Really? i didn't get that at all."

" Of corse you wouldn't! your such a tool, lets go."

Dani pulled me off in the direction of the door.


	7. The Fact That She Don't Know;Really Turns Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Smutty, But Not Really Detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

(" If anybody knew that it was you an your house; that i was creeping to all the time.." xscape my lil secret.)

***  

2 weeks later:

Georgia's Pov:

I strutted through the X-Factor studio on my way to warm up before rehearsal. I was about an hour early but thats normal for me; like to pratice before pratice.

I reached the room put my bag down and started to limber up.

bending over and touching my toes without bending my knees.

" Seems Like I picked a great time to walk in," 

I stood up with a smile on my face i knew that voice anywhere.

" Hey babe wassup?" i smiled.

" Nothing, missed you is all."

" In other words ... your got horny!?"

" Thats not the only time that i miss you ... you know that right?"

" Yeah I know; im just messing with you.."

" Good."

he moved so he was standing behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. " But i wouldn't say No to a quickie " he said inbetween kisses to my neck.

" Someone could walk in though ... like your girlfriend."

" So lets go somewhere Private."

" lets go."

He took my hand leading me out of the room and down the hall. We ended up in a dressing room.

" Wait here while I go make sure the coast is clear." He said slipping out the door.

I sat down on the black leather make-up chair leaning back and resting my head against it.

There was a double knock on the door and I swiveled around in the chair just as the door opened.

" Wassup?" I asked Liam as he closed and Locked the door.

" You ... as always." He smiles Unzipping his chinos.

" I take it the place was clear."

" Yup."  He answered stroking his already hard member.

" Now thats wassup." I wishpered to him before leaning forward and swirling my tongue around his smooth tip. I could smell the faint scent of his cologne in the soft hair surrounding his dick as i pulled him completely into my mouth.

The feel of his dick throbbing against my tongue as i deep throated him made me squirm in my chair.

" Suck it babe ... umm just like that." He moaned, bringing his hand up to twist it into my bright red hair that was pulled up into a pony tail.

I Really Hate It When He Does That She, Don't Give Me Orders; I'm Not Danni.

I squeezed his thick length tight in my hand. " Don't tell me how or what to do! save it for that bitch" i said with much attitude.

" C'mon babe don't be like that! M'sorry okay" He winned.

I let go of his dick. " Sit down." I ordered. As I stood up and side stepped to let him do as I said.

I dropped my leggings along with my lace boyshorts before i climbed on to his lap and onto his member that was standing up like a soldier getting ready for battle. Inch by inch he filled me up real good.

" Damn babe." he swore totally blissed out, his hands were digging into my hips so hard i knew there would be prints there later.

" Pussy good to you?" 

Instead of answering he leaned forward pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss.  " Move."

I started twirling my hips and making my pussy slide up and down on him. Loud moans filled the room.

But before he could really get into it i stopped standing up and moving away from him and started to Dress.

" W-what? ... why ... did? ... whats wrong, why'd you stop?" he asked still painfully hard.

" Sorry babe i have a job todo and so do you, just come round to mines later and ill take care of you."

" Wait I can't, I have A date with Danni tonight." 

" Than let that bitch get you off."

" Why are you being a bitch right now, you know I have a girlfriend that I spend time with,"

" Its funny that now you seem to remember your girlfriend, But was just begging me to fuck you. "

I don't understand why are you mad ?"

" Mad no Listen, I may be willing to help you cheat on your girlfriend but I will not sleep with you hours before she does, that's so nasty Liam, "

And with that i turned to leave the dressing room.

****************************

Present day: London

" So this web of lies goes back farther that you all let on in the begining." said the interveiwer.

" Yeah it does; we didn't intend for any of this to happen didn't intend to lie to the world for so long. its just we got closer as time past and it got to the point were he couldn't be without me and i couldn't be without him; it got really deep for us ya'know? "

" I could only imagin the cocktail of emotions that was swirling around in your heart."

" Yeah it was crazy; it got even more out of hand when X-factor was over ... I'm Sure that's When all the real drama started."


End file.
